


My dream journal

by Iamacat88



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Dream Journal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 08:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamacat88/pseuds/Iamacat88
Summary: I've always wanted to keep one of these, so I decided to keep one here. Sometimes I get story ideas from my dreams, so I'm just jotting them down for future reference.Also, learning to lucid dream would be cool.Just a warning, my dreams can get VERY weird and surreal, and also violent and sexual.





	My dream journal

   My dream started when we went to target for a feild trip. I found a beige version of a plush dog that I wanted a few years back. I put it back on the shelf, and the teacher called us over. Apperently, an unknown organization had gifted each person 500$ To buy whatever we wanted. They gave me an envelope, but I opened it to find that there was no money inside, just a form for my personal info. I asked them about this, and they said I had to fill it out to get the money. It sounded fishy, but if the teacher was letting us do it, it couldn't be a scam right? But when I got through half of the form, I saw the poorly whited out title. It was actually a form to sign up for military camp. I alerted everyone about this, and the people who gave us the form said that our teachers and parents wanted to send us there, but because we were adults and could make our own decisions, they had to trick us into signing up ourselves. I got pissed and ran out of the store. The teacher found me and told me I especially needed it because I was a "problem child" and needed to learn discipline. I said it was my decision weather I wanted to go or not, that I'm an artist, not a soldier, and that I wanted to talk to my parents. 

   The dream cut to me venting about the situation to a giant stegosaurus in a rustic looking shower room. The stegosaurus said that this was a private situation that I shouldn't be talking about with him. I left the shower room feeling awkward.

   The dream then cut to me having a meeting in my living room with my parents, the teacher, and one of the camp people. They were all trying to convince me to go, but I wasn't budging. They then started to talk about my mental illnesses, and my insecurities, trying to tell me that I needed to go to this camp to "fix" them. I screamed at the four adults in front of me that there was no way I would be going.

   ... and then Spongebob burst through the wall, and punched the camp guy and the teacher. He took my hand and we flew over to the camp. He then waved his spatula like a wand and turned the camp into a crusty crab.

   Then I woke up to my dad's pill alarm.


End file.
